1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector assembly usually includes a cable including some discrete wires arranged in a side-by-side manner with relative high-density and at least an electrical connector connecting with the wires. The cable connector assembly generally comprises a spacer/cable holder/cable organizer for holding cables/wires to make it easy to trim and connect cables/wires to the electrical connecter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,376 B1 discloses a cable wafer connector with an integrated strain relief. The strain relief includes a cable clamp having a series of grooves that are separated by intervening land portions. The grooves receive a plurality of cables and space them in a particular spacing. The leads of the cables are terminated to corresponding tail portions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,165 B1 discloses a cable holder that can reliably hold plural different types of cables together in an array in side-by-side parallel relationship and includes a pair of hermaphroditic half receiving chambers. The half receiving chambers are separated from each other by interventing land portions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,802 discloses a support for a plurality of parallel rows coaxial cables made up of pairs of molded blocks stacked on a single threaded rod. The blocks of each pair are identical, and have semi-circular cylindrical recesses which cooperate to provide circular, cable-gripping passages. The threaded rod extends in orthogonal relationship to the axes of the cable-gripping passages, through another passage located between two of the circular, cable-gripping passages.
In recent years, as high-density, high-speed backplane cable connector assembly is widely used in network, server and storage applications for high-speed data process. Generally, in high-speed transmission, the signal is transmitted by plural differential pairs with each differential pair containing two wires and it may cause miss-wiring if the pair is in the wrong direction, so a wire spacer is needed to hold and orient the plural wires. However, the cable holders mentioned foregoing are all made from two parts/halves with plural cavities formed between the parts/halves to receive one row cables therebetween, some problems may occur. Firstly, since the cable holder is a two-half structure, one half must be assembled to the other half after the cables assembled to the other half. However, there isn't any means to position the cables relative to the other half, thus, when one half assembled, the cables are prone to shift to the two halves. Secondly, the two-half structure is relatively complex in manufacture and costly in manufacture cost. These two shortcomings are not glad to be seen by the manufacturers and customers.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with an improved wire spacer is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.